


When the Sun Is on the Horizon

by JaegerBombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: Eren asks Levi to meet him at sunset.





	When the Sun Is on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet I wrote for the Valentine's Gift Exhange over at [@ererievents](http://ererievents.tumblr.com)! Gifted to the lovely [@porcelainteacups](http://porcelainteacups.tumblr.com), my good friend.

“An old tree a few meters off of the path outside…” Levi muttered to himself as he exited the gates of Shiganshina district. “Not very specific, Eren.” 

The sun was starting to set on the horizon as the day was coming to an end. Eren had asked Levi to meet him outside of Shiganshina, that it was something that would mean a lot to him. Levi could never deny Eren anything, so he agreed to it, although it put him terribly out of his way. He cursed Eren for picking a time of day where it would be all that much harder to find him. 

After only a few minutes of walking, though, Levi finally saw that familiar frame sitting down against an old ash tree and made his way over. 

“Is there a reason why we couldn’t come here together?” He towered over Eren and noticed that he was fiddling around with some flowers. They were small, purple flowers, which appeared to be growing in abundance around the tree. 

“You said you were busy today, so I wanted to let you take care of your duties first,” Eren said, stopping whatever it was that he was doing to look up at Levi. “I don’t get a hello kiss?” He was teasing. 

“Of course you do,” Levi said as he sat beside Eren and leaned in to meet his lips. “What are you doing, anyway?” 

“It’s something Mikasa showed me when we were kids,” Eren said, continuing to pull flowers and string them together. “She used to really like making these. But I always ended up taking naps so she ended up having to do all the work, finding sticks and stuff to bring back home for the fire.” 

“Should I act surprised she did all the work?” Levi teased as he leaned back against the tree.

“I take offense to that,” Eren smiled as he looked back at Levi. “I work hard.” 

“You do.” Levi wouldn’t deny the effort Eren put into everything. “I wouldn’t be half as attracted to you as I am if you didn’t.” 

“I’m flattered,” Eren chuckled, turning his attention back to his handiwork. “How was your day?” 

Levi appreciated that Eren took the time to ask, although there wasn’t too much to report really. “Alright. Filled out reports, had a meeting with the higher ups about Hizuru. All that shit I’d rather leave to others.”

“Never one for paperwork and formailites, are you?”

“Never,” Levi affirmed. But such was the duty of being a captain. “How was  _ your _ day?”

“Good,” Eren smiled. “Armin, Mikasa and me all went to the market together. Didn’t buy too much, though,” he said as he continued to loop the stems of the flowers together. “Then we sat by the river together and threw rocks into it for a while. We used to do that all the time when we were kids.” 

“It’s probably strange to come back here sometimes, isn’t it?” Levi asked. 

“Sometimes it really hurts,” Eren confessed. “But, I know Mikasa especially likes to be reminded of the good days we had together as kids. I like to give that to her when I can,” he said. Levi noticed that he’d stopped messing with the flowers. “But I miss my parents, and Hannes, Armin’s grandpa…” 

“We can drop the subject if you’d like,” Levi said, trying to consider Eren’s feelings. 

“It’s fine,” Eren insisted, but Levi noticed that he didn’t continue talking. 

“So what’d you bring me all the way out here for anyway? Are you done with that flower thing?” 

“It’s called a flower crown,” Eren said, beaming as he lifted it up for Levi to see it. “I never made them as good as Mikasa did and I’m definitely really rusty now, so it doesn’t look that great.” 

Levi looked at the handiwork. Eren was right; it certainly wasn’t anything spectacular. There were petals dropping off and stems sticking out everywhere. He supposed Eren deserved credit for trying at least, although Levi wasn’t sure what it was actually supposed to look like. 

“You brought me out here just to show me that?” 

Eren placed the crown on Levi’s head and leaned back with a cheeky grin spread across his face. Levi could hardly bring himself to be disgruntled, although he was sure he looked ridiculous. But it seemed to make Eren happy, so he didn’t toss it off like he wanted to.

“You look good in purple,” Eren commented. 

“If you say so.” Levi sighed. “So are we heading back now that you have this out of your system?”  

“No,” Eren answered as he started rummaging through the bag next to him. He pulled out a blanket and stood up, throwing it into an almost perfect square over the grass. It was then that Levi noticed Eren had a lantern that had been sitting on the side opposite of him. “I thought we could stay here for a while, play some cards, have a nice talk,” Eren continued as he pulled more out of his bag. “It’s a nice night, might as well enjoy it, right?” 

“You brought oil,” Levi pointed out. 

“Yeah, well,” Eren said, rubbing his hand behind his head. “Just in case things escalate… No one walks around out here at night.” 

It was absolutely stupid how unintentionally romantic Eren could be sometimes. Levi didn’t know if he loved it or if he hated it for how easily it makes him give in. “What brought all this about?”

“I don’t know,” Eren replied, blushing. “I just feel like we always have to worry about being interrupted or being seen. It feels freer out here, don’t you think?” 

Levi took pause for a moment and looked at Eren who was looking up at the sky in wonder, and the only thing he knew in that moment was how full Eren made his heart feel. Because he was with Eren, he did feel freer. “It does.” 

The feelings didn’t fade in the morning when he woke up, wrapped up naked in a blanket with Eren, heart filled with adoration as he watched him sleep while the sun broke the horizon.


End file.
